


Playing dress-up at seventeen.

by Sancia



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Makeup, Out of Character, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sancia/pseuds/Sancia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dress has a décolleté. . Integra turned back and faced the mirror. The floor-length gown was nipped at the waist, but flared voluminously from her hips down; showcasing her slim and graceful figure to the utmost. Her breasts had filled out as of late and the dangerously low neckline displayed her cleavage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing dress-up at seventeen.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kouta Hirano created Hellsing.  
> Depending on how the readers receive it, I'm planning to make a chronicle out of Integra's years as a teenager- well, this is the fourth fic, I hope you like it. R&R :-)

Something smells of cigars, Integra asked herself in her bed blearily. She woke up with the sight of Alucard lying on his side holding a Winterman on his lips beside her in the bed.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Don’t start on me so early.” She screamed at him.  
Alucard leaping from her bed smugly replied “Why, I was simply admiring your feminine charms while you were asleep Master.”  
“How dare you let yourself in inside my room without my permission? I will not allow this!” She shouted at him.  
“Precisely the reason I took the liberty while you were sleeping, because under any other circumstances you will not allow it.” The vampire, smiled like a cheshire cat; revealing razor sharp teeth and fangs.  
Integra whipped out a beretta under her mattress and aimed at Alucard “Now no need to point a gun on me Master; I was just gazing at your face” In which the leader of Hellsing answered with a yell of “Out, Out, Out!!!”. With this she shot Alucard with silver bullets, knowing all too well that it would not do him any serious harm but is sure it would hurt like mad.  
The vampire let the bullets pierce his flesh, bleeding like a stuck pig from where he stood then giving Integra another Cheshire cat smile, disappeared into shadows. Integra glanced at the clock in her headboard-Seven o’clock, time to get ready; she said to herself with a sigh.  
That day a renowned auditing firm came to the Hellsing manor at ten in the morning to comb through the organization’s expenses for the past six months. The British government shouldered the operating expenditures of the agency; the weapons, firearms, ammunitions, transportation, medical care and needs and salary of the soldiers, the food for the hellsing household staff and the soldiers as well as other costs related to the agency’s task from time to time.  
All inputs under the Hellsing account are entered accurately and with all honesty by herself and Walter; with organized bundles of receipts kept as well as records and some details of important purchases made, to show if needed. Though the account books are meticulously kept well; she could not help but feel nervous, though this feeling she masked perfectly.  
The firm which consists of a twenty-ish looking short plump woman and two men; one is of medium height and built with salt and pepper hair wearing an eyeglass, the other was a tall and slim redhead. The trio arrived at the manor at ten the morning in a chauffeured Mercedes-Benz. Walter and Integra met them at the driveway. Walter, the polished butler that he, is offered them refreshments upon arriving.  
“Welcome to Hellsing, May I introduce to you the head of the agency, Lady Integra Hellsing.”  
With this Integra politely shook the hands of the woman then the two men.  
“Good morning to you Ms. Brown, Mr. Pitt, and Mr. Fisher.” She nodded to each person in acknowledgement. She has a business card of the firm with the names of the three in it. The woman’s gaze lingered at her for a moment before returning the greeting “Good morning to you too Ms. Hellsing” She finally said her, still staring at her. Miss not Lady. Integra noted. She heard the other two men repeat the same.  
“Would you care for some tea?” Walter addressed the three.  
The woman was the one who spoke up. “No thank you, we have a rather busy schedule for today so we would prefer to immediately go about on our purpose here.” The woman evenly replied.  
Good, straight to business then Integra thankfully thought to herself, she wouldn’t have to put up with being social and small talk. “I understand, everything is at a table in the library, I’ll show you where it is.”  
Integra and Walter led the three to the Library. She made a mental note to have them searched before they leave the premises. One could never be too careful. She told herself. Thankfully she have several copies of the account records.  
They entered the spacious library, Walter left the company after showing the accountants where the records are laid.  
“I leave it to you three then, in case you need anything else just ring the bell for Walter, and I’ll be in my study room.” She gestured at the bell in the middle of the mahogany table.  
The three swoop down at the books at once like scavengers. Integra went to get the volume of metamorphoses on the book shelf across the table. Spending a couple of hours reading as she wait for the auditors to go about their business of making preliminary checks on the books doesn’t sound so bad.She mulled over. She got the book and was about to head out to the door when the man with salt and pepper hair spoke.  
“May I ask Lady Hellsing who are in charge of keeping these account books? “He asked her with his eyes still on the records, fingers browsing the pages.  
“I made those entries myself, with some assistance from Walter. Is there a problem?” She answered in a matter of fact voice.  
“Hmm…By the looks of it, these records are orderly kept.” Replied the redhead absently, as if talking to himself.  
The woman didn’t say anything but she was looking at her again. Did someone teach this woman that staring is bad manners? - She wondered irritably. Then she realized that these people are measuring her up-thinking of her as nothing but a kid.  
“Well, that’s good to hear.” She said mildly. “I’ll be on my study room” with this she spun around and left. She would not put up with it, to be treated like some other teenager.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Integra passed the time in her study room reading and periodically lighting up. She was sprawled in a papasan cushion of old leather, a cigar gracefully dangling between her index and middle finger. She started smoking recently and found a liking for Wintermans, the same kind that her Father preferred; the earthy, woody and almost spicy tang of its smoke gives her a feeling of calm. It makes her feel as if her father is just standing beside her. She let her mind wander as she smoked. She received a letter a couple of months ago informing her that she will be knighted next year when she turns eighteen. She is the only surviving Hellsing left and she knows a lot of people think of her as the head of the agency by name only. A knowledge she know all too well, is wrong.  
Integra learned to drive that summer; Walter himself taught her. Her homeschooling will come to an end next year though private tutors still come regularly in the Manor; she is currently taking up lessons in the humanities: history of western and eastern civilizations, art appreciation and a module in introduction to philosophy. Last year, Walter arranged for her to have a crash course in ball room dancing, reasoning that a young woman of her standing should be familiar with social graces that comes along with her background. Walter insisted on it, he reasoned so firmly that she acquiesced. Integra thought he may have a point, she remembered.  
“Honestly Walter, I don’t see myself going to a lot of parties in the future, considering the fact that I will be too busy taking full charge in directing Hellsing a few years from now.”  
“My Lady, once in a while you will need to attend invitations for social gatherings in the future. They are occasions wherein you can negotiate some important things; you might even enjoy them”  
So for a week, at ten in the morning for a couple of hours she could be found in the Manor’s ballroom; Integra could be seen dancing wearing a pair of strappy dancing shoes with three inches heels and short dresses with a good-looking man. Her French dance instructor insisted she should dress the part, a tall and slender dusky man in his forties with green eyes and long gray-streaked black hair held back in a ponytail. The man was surprisingly sprightly and energetic for his age. He taught her different dances every day. Waltz, Viennese waltz, foxtrot, cha-cha, the quickstep, quadrille and even tango. After she picked up the steps they would rehearse it a few times to the tune of various songs ( mostly latin) until Integra had wired the moves in her muscles; Integra saying to herself that Walter had gone overboard this time. She didn’t mind though for it was a great exercise and she had fun, which surprised her. Though Alucard is usually already sleeping at that time in the morning, he nevertheless knows about her master’s dancing lessons. Once, Integra woke up at three in the morning with the tune of Viennese waltz playing. She opened her eyes to see an old-fashioned gramophone whirring in the headboard. Realizing that the vampire was on his antics again; she turned it off. Integra returned the gramophone to Alucard a few hours later. She herself went down to the dungeons and seeing that the vampire’s coffin lid is already closed; assumed that he was already asleep, she left the gramophone on top of his coffin. Not wanting to give the vampire the satisfaction of her losing temper over his petty mischief; she didn’t say a word about it to him when he materialized in her study room uninvited that evening.  
She is well versed in literature, conversant in French and understood some latin words (for the alchemical arts). She had chemistry and physics under a former teacher who taught at a posh swiss boarding school. Integra also finished a basic course in Algebra, Geometry, Trigonometry and statistics; and was taught math of finance then basic accounting a year ago by an Oxford professor.  
She checked the time on her golden wristwatch. Eleven forty-five in the morning, it will be lunch time within a few minutes. I’d better go and check on the accountants. She reminded herself. She stood up and set her clothes to rights, her hands smoothed the navy blue slacks and short sleeved blouse she’s wearing, her fingers stopped by her chest to arrange the ruffle design. Sweeping her long blonde hair to her back with a hand she exited the study room. Integra came on them as the three were tidying up the books and papers they were working on just a few moments ago.  
“We’re through with the initial run down of the entries and balancing the agency’s expenses for the last three months, though we would need more time to finish this.” The redhead told her.  
“ Unfortunately the three of us have an engagement at two this afternoon, would you prefer for us to come back a couple of days from now or would you rather give us a copy of these lists for us to work on it in our office and have it done three days from now at the most?” The man with the salt and pepper hair and glasses spoke to her gesturing on the books for the months April, May and June.  
Integra does not want to receive the three again. “I could spare you a copy, but I have to remind you that those accounts needed to be audited not later this week.” Integra answered.  
“There will no problems with regards that Miss, as Mr. Pitt said, within three days at most. We can assure you that.” said the redhead.  
“Very well.” She rang the bell for Walter, the butler promptly turning up. “Please give them a copy of the organization’s expenses within the past three months.” She told the butler.  
In which the butler replied “Yes my lady” giving her a graceful bow before going to the back room of the library, where important papers are kept inside locked cabinets.  
Walter joined the group after a couple of minutes holding three thick folders, each with pieces of paper fastened inside. She handed this to Integra. Integra opened the folders to check if it is indeed the list of expenses for the said months before handing to the redhead. She was itching to kick them out of her mansion, and went about to conclude their business to an end.  
“The three of you have other business to attend to later isn’t it? - I would like to ask the three of you to lunch here since it’s almost twelve noon. But I assume you have a busy afternoon ahead of you and won’t like to keep you here longer than necessary. Thank you for your time” She said.  
Integra certainly does not relish the idea of having lunch with the three but out of courtesy, she offered nonetheless, certain they would decline and was disappointed when they accepted.  
The woman’s beady eyes lit up upon the suggestion of lunch not noticing her subtle hint of them leaving immediately at the moment. “But lunch certainly sounds lovely Miss Hellsing, don’t you agree gentlemen?” the woman’s eyes said eagerly, urging her companions.  
The two men expressed the same opinion.  
Walter upon hearing this bowed and excused himself “I will take my leave then and prepare the table” he said.  
Shit. That was all Integra thought.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Integra threw herself in her bed with a deep sigh. The unwelcome company at lunch proved to be as dull and irritating as she suspected; the conversation included first the weather, then current events watched on the telly and after which her unexpected table guests asked her questions. Questions, whose answers should have appeared obvious to any person who have half a perception. She answered civilly but tersely, a cue to her guests to not drag out the meal longer than necessary. She focused on finishing her meal as fast as proper table etiquette would allow.  
“Your butler helps you with keeping the account books?” inquired the man with the glasses, with Walter just behind him.  
“Walter has other duties other than high-class butlery.” She answered before sliding a forkful of steak in her lips.”  
“Do you go to school Ms. Hellsing?” Asked the redhead  
She replied after few moments, after chewing her mouthful.  
“My responsibilities as head of the organization makes me unable to go to a school with classes set on fixed schedules; I have private tutors to attend to my education instead.”  
“You are so young, are you really the present leader of Hellsing?” the woman asked tactlessly, a question which grated on her nerves so bad that causing her to shot the woman a look that said “ Go fuck yourself”.  
The woman must’ve somehow understood the look that Integra gave her and actually blushed like a school girl.  
Integra recovered after a few seconds. She nonetheless answered levelly. “That will be a yes, No one else.” She answered curtly.  
The four was silent to the end of the meal.  
Integra and Walter saw them off to the driveway with a warning threat as a parting.  
“You better make sure those records remain confidential or your company would be sued for all its worth.” She said softly.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
She told Walter she’ll be taking a nap in her room. Integra laid on her bed with her eyes closed trying to sleep. Finding herself feeling not the least bit sleepy after half an hour she got up and started pacing her bedroom floor. It was almost two o’clock in the afternoon. She won’t be having target practice till six and she felt bored, though she doesn’t feel like reading or watching television.  
She walked towards her armoire and pulled a dress out. A purchase she made on a whim when she took a stroll in Harrod’s a month ago with an acquaintance, a daughter of a round table member with the same age as hers. It is a backless cobalt blue velvet creation with a diaphanous material for the sleeves that reached her wrists, and with the same see through fabric covering the back. The dress has a décolleté. Her companion squealed with delight when she saw Integra try it on.  
“You look sensational, there’s no way you shouldn’t buy that.” The girl exclaimed. Integra turned back and faced the mirror. The floor-length gown was nipped at the waist, but flared voluminously from her hips down; showcasing her slim and graceful figure to the utmost. Her breasts had filled out as of late and the dangerously low neckline displayed her cleavage. No doubt the dress was extremely flattering and very sexy, which suited her physique perfectly.  
“Don’t you think it’s a little too revealing?” She asked her companion, the shop girl joining that moment was the one who answered.  
“It’s definitely sexy ma’am but in a tasteful and elegant way, you are stunning in it.”  
“You look sophisticated" added her companion.  
“These will go perfectly with the dress ma’am” The shop girl within seconds produced a pair of gold coloured stilettos.  
Integra was not even sure if she’ll have an occasion to wear it, but she bought the shoes and dress anyway.  
She laid the dress in her bed and went to her vanity. She sat down in front of the mirror, removed her glasses and began wiping her face and neck with wet tissues.  
Integra follows a discrete and practical beauty routine, which composed of a morning shower wherein she wash and condition her hair and an evening bath. It also included the application of lotions and moisturisers and using an anti-acne facial wash twice daily. Walter arranges for Integra to have her brows groomed and get manicures, pedicures and a wax by a professional beautician every other week; she does not want to wear nail polish though.  
The old butler also arranges for a hairstylist to tend to her hair after every few months. A hair trim and a deep treatment every now and then to get rid of those split ends. Her hair was kept long since she was a small child for as far as she could remember. One of her comforting childhood memories is of a nursemaid brushing out her long blonde hair for her.  
Her facial skin is mercifully clear for a teenager and all it takes for her to be all set for the day after getting dressed is for her to pat some face powder and swipe some chapstick. Integra does not even want her subordinates to be reminded of the fact that she is female, especially her troops. God knows dolling-up will only make her a target of unwanted male attention; but she does know how to apply make-up. Integra learned it by watching instructional videos in the internet and by browsing the pages of on-line ladies magazines. She does those things at times of the day when she desperately needed some form of quick distraction at the moment to keep feelings of weariness at bay.  
She opened the top drawer of her vanity and took out her make-up bag. From it, she produced a bottle of primer, liquid foundation, a tube of lipstick, a pot of cream blush-on, mascara, an eye shadow quad, liquid eyeliner, an eyebrow pencil, an eyelash curler and an eye shadow applicator. She bought her cosmetics in a splurge from an expensive make-up line at a rare shopping trip in mall a couple of months ago.  
She set these in front of her and proceeded to paint her face. She put on a bit of moisturiser in her face spreading it in circular motions. Letting the moisturiser set for a minute, she put on some primer all over her face, dabbing some on her eyelids. She waited a few moments with her eyes closed for the primer to dry, after which she shook the bottle and unscrewed the cap from the liquid foundation. She poured some in her palm and dotted the creamy fluid at her forehead, cheeks, at the bridge of her nose, at her chin and under her jaws. She blended the foundation evenly at her skin with her fingertips, wiping her hands with a tissue after. She traced her eyebrows with tissue to wipe off the fluid from the hairs, and then brushed it with feather like strokes using a light tan eyebrow pencil. She drew the contours of her brows, filling it with subtle colour. Satisfied that she did a symmetrical job on the pair, she moved on to her eye make-up.  
Integra considered the colour of her dress then look at her eye shadow quad. It contained four shades; all earthy tones meant to be worn layered over the other, except for one. She settled on the dark gold colour, a shade that is almost bronze. She carefully drew a thin line of brown liquid eyeliner in her upper lids; one after the other, closing each eye after each so as not to smudge it. The subtly flicked edges gave her eyes a cat-like look. She picked the slant-edged eye shadow brush and sweep it to the dark gold powder, tapping the brush a little to remove the excess; applied the colour in her lids. Integra finished her eye make-up with a coat of brown mascara and a press of curler on both lashes.  
Some blush-on and a slick of sheer fuchsia pink lipstick and she’s done. She went to pick up the dress from her bed and took her clothes off. Removing her shoes and slipped the dress on, taking care not to smear the gown with make-up in the process. Since the dress was backless, Integra decided to wear her hair up. Integra had a bit of a trouble gathering her locks up in a neat and secure bun, but after a few moments of struggling she finally managed to secure her hair with pins. She put on a pair of dangly pearl earrings; an heirloom from her mother.  
When that was done, she finally took a proper look at herself in her full-length mirror. Integra was confronted with an image of a strikingly beautiful young woman; statuesque and splendidly dressed. The cobalt blue dress brought out the colour of her eyes; making it look like sapphires. The design and cut of the gown emphasized the fact that she is no longer a little girl. Nevertheless her subtle make-up enhanced the youthful and natural beauty of her face to the fullest.  
She stepped away from the mirror and twirled in the middle of the room barefooted, like a little girl. The hem of the gown billowed slightly; she started to feel a little dizzy after twirling a few seconds and stopped. She laughed despite herself. I’m being silly; I’m acting like a little girl. She said to herself. Playing dress-up at seventeen years old, Integra Hellsing you are acting silly. She chided herself. Walking towards her bed, she sat down at her mattress; looking at herself at the mirror across her.  
The dress was perfect for a gala occasion; it has been a long time since the ballroom was last used she mused. She remembered the last time when her father threw a party in the manor. It was Arthur Hellsing’s forty-seventh birthday and Integra was five years old. The celebration was held one winter evening in the ballroom. The festivities started at a rather late time and Integra was already tucked in her bed by her nursemaid. Nevertheless she was lured by the faint strains of beautiful piano music from downstairs urging her to sneak out from her room and take a peek on the party. Integra recalled the enchanting scene of women dressed in gowns, in rich jewel colours and men in coat and tails gracefully sweeping across the floor, dancing. Glasses and crystals shimmered, jewellery sparkled. She was broken from her reverie by a knock on her door, It must be Walter, Integra thought.  
“Come in, the door is open.” She said.  
“Lady Hellsing I would like to ask if…” The question trailed off in the butler’s lips as he took to openly stare at his master, a strange look in his lined face.  
Integra almost forgot that she received the butler, dressed to the nines as if going to some red carpet affair; she asked the old man if there is anything wrong.  
“Is there a problem Walter?” Integra asked, after which the realization what she was wearing and how she looked like at the moment struck her.  
She got on her feet, about to explain, gesturing at the gown she’s wearing “Oh this.” Was all she managed to say for the moment.  
Walter knows of her schedule and she knows that he is perfectly aware that a ball is not included in the list. Not today or anywhere near the future.  
“I just tried it on, wanting to see its effect properly.” She added like an afterthought.  
With that, the butler recovered his bearings and asked his question. “I was just wondering my lady, if you are ready for tea?”  
Integra glanced at the time in her wristwatch. It’s already four o’clock.  
“Yes Walter, I’ll be having it here in my room after ten minutes.” She answered the butler, noticing that he was still looking at her in that funny way.  
“You must think this is pretty stupid Walter.” She said embarrassedly.  
The former Hellsing trashman’s features softened. “Nothing like that my dear, I was just reminded of how much you’ve grown within these last five years. It dawned upon me surprisingly like cold water splashed to my face.” The butler explained with uncharacteristic tenderness.  
“Has it been five years Walter?”  
“Yes my dear, five years.”  
“Early this morning, I felt like staying longer by his grave, but I was afraid I’ll just end up crying.”  
“You’ve managed well these past five years that I fail to see the need for tears dear.”  
“Things could have been different if father lived; there are times when I felt like being crushed under the weight of my duty.”  
“You are young, and you still have a lot to learn and experience in the way, all the same, you can do it my lady. You are strong, wilful and intelligent not to mention- beautiful, very beautiful indeed.”  
The butler went to where she stood and gave Integra a fatherly embrace; she let herself be held for a few moments, enjoying the warmth of human touch.  
Gently releasing Integra from the embrace he took a proper look at her face up close.  
“Now my lady it will be a sin for me to not take a picture of how ravishing you looked at the moment.” The butler said with a smile  
“Oh Walter.” She said exclaimed, returning the smile.  
“May I borrow your camera Lady Hellsing?”  
“It’s in the top drawer of my bureau” Integra responded. She put on the pair of gold coloured high heels she bought with the dress, fastening the dainty straps in her slim ankles-might as well complete the look if I’ll have my picture taken, she thought wryly.  
”Shall we my lady” The butler asked camera on hand.  
“Where?” Integra asked.  
“In the grand staircase” The butler replied.  
That afternoon, Integra had her photo taken. She stood on the second landing of the impressive gilded white marble staircase; overlooking the manor’s vast foyer. Paintings of Abraham Van hellsing and Arthur Hellsing hung behind her like silent escorts. She smiled for the camera, Walter signalling his counting with his left fingers. She smiled the smile of the master of the house.


End file.
